


Rat in a Cage

by pippen2112



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical language, Felix Being a Dick, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Potentially takes place between s6 and s7, Prison, RvB Rare Pair Week, cellmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: Maybe Felix needs to re-evaluate his prison survival strategy...Written for RvB Rare Pair Week





	Rat in a Cage

Felix has been in and out of the clink so many times, the state should name a cell after him.  _The Isaac "Felix" Gates Room_ in cell block D.  He almost likes the sound of it as the UNSC guards tell him to strip out of his favored black and orange armor and into a drab state issued jumpsuit.  And freakin boat shoes.  Stupid slip-ons he can't wedge full of paper towels or pages ripped from books in the library to give himself a height boost. 

Ughhhhh, he hates prison, but what can be done?  This is why he doesn't like partners.  They always try to sell you out or cut you short.  When he gets out of here, no more partners.  This, he vows.

Once he's turned over the few personal possessions he had on his person at the time of the robbery (mostly just knives the cops hadn't found when searching him and chewing gum he snagged from the state appointed defense lawyer aside from his armor), the guards lead him into the depths of cell block D, where they send repeat offenders for violent crimes.  They show him to his cell, currently empty since everyone's been herded into the mess for lunch.  Thin mattress.  Squeaky bedsprings.  Stainless steel toilet with no seat.  Joy.

Before he can sprawl out on the bottom bunk and try to get comfortable, the UNSC guards drag him along, down a dull gray hall into a dull gray room full of dull, gray-clad criminals.  When the doors open and the guards nudge him inside, a hush falls over the inmates, their gaze drawn to the door like sharks scenting blood in the water.  He can feel them eyeing him up, taking note of the little guy with a punchable face and a shittier attitude.  He's been behind bars so many times before, the icy shock of unwanted attention doesn't give him pause anymore.  Instead, Felix scans the crowd, his eyes settling on a bald-headed mountain of a man.  He's sitting by himself near the back of the mess hall, his back to the door, a bunch of letters tattooed on the back of his head.

_Perfect._

Squaring his shoulders, Felix strides into the abyss, stopping to pick up a tray of barely edible prison food--a step up from MREs, though dog shit is probably better than most MREs.  As he goes, a few guys shout insults at him, a few others catcall or flat out ignore him.  No matter.  Felix already knows where he'll be fitting in here.

He stomps up beside the big guy, not even bothering to clear his throat or announce his presence.  "You're in my seat."

The big guy stills.  He barely tilts his head toward Felix, but doesn't say a word.

Felix chuckles to himself.  Looks like he's gonna get to have some fun here.  "You know, I guess you missed it while gorging yourself of enough mystery meat to feed a family of seven.  You're in.  My seat."

Now, the big guy actually turns to face him, growling.  Actually growling.  His eyes burn, sharp and strong and wickedly intelligent.  His throat is a mess of dark red scars.  So the mountain's taken a few hits.  Good to know.

"Are you... are you actually growling at me?  Like you're an angry cat or something.  Un-fuckin-believable.  Mo--"

His command gets cut off by a hand the size of a basketball wrapping around his neck and squeezing.  Fuck!  Felix shoves his tray into the big guy's sternum, but the mountain doesn’t even budge.  Instead, the mountain headbutts him.  If Felix weren't struggling for air, he'd actually be impressed.  But his world goes white, and he wakes up in the infirmary with a bruised trachea and a broken nose.  He gets discharged and released to his still empty cell, but the other inmates give him a wide berth.  Good to know the pain was worth it.

A week later, while Felix is lounging around during his down time, a shadows darkens his cell door.  He looks up, brow furrowed.  The big guy.  Without a word, the big guy strides into the cell, lifts Felix out of the bottom bunk and drops him on the floor.  Felix squawks in protest, but the big guy just gives him a look, dark and heated and just the right type of feral.  Then the big guy spreads out of the too-small bunk, staring Felix down and daring him to protest.

Felix gulps.  The big guy is his cellmate, and lights out is just hours away.  Maybe he needs to reevaluate his prison survival method.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism appreciated. Come talk with me on Tumblr @birdsbeesandlemonadetrees


End file.
